1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive arrangement for the adjustment of a roller sun blind of a window of a motor vehicle. In this case, the expression “roller sun blind” is used representatively for a shading apparatus for shading an interior compartment against solar radiation, for example, or for shielding the interior compartment from view from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known roller blinds for windows of motor vehicles are adjustable between a first position that allows an unobstructed view through the window and a second position that protects the interior compartment of the motor vehicle against overly intense solar radiation. Adjustments to intermediate positions between the first and second positions also are possible.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,231 and 6,086,133 disclose drive arrangements where roller sun blinds are actuated by two drive arrangements connected respectively to the opposite ends of the roller sun blind. Ends of these roller sun blinds have threaded bushings that engage threaded rods of the drive arrangements engage. Thus, the threaded bushings displace axially when the threaded rods are rotated and the roller sun blind can thus be raised or lowered. This system is complex due to the separate drive arrangements at the opposite ends of the roller sun blind to actuate a roller sun blind.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a drive arrangement that is simplified, but nevertheless permits reliable actuation of a roller sun blind.